The present invention relates to an intelligent lamp or an intelligent contact terminal for a lamp for use is a lighting system, comprising a plurality of individually controlled lamps linked in one and the same power-supply circuit and an operation control device for transmitting a desired operation control signal to electronics control elements which are included in the lamp or the contact terminal and which selectively react or fail to react to various control signals.
The above type of lighting systems have been earlier proposed e.g. in European Patent publications EP-0 217 762 and EP-0 430 792. This type of lighting system is particularly suitable for use as an automotive lighting system, an essential benefit gained over the traditional systems being that all lamps can be connected in a conductor series, including e.g. two or three conductors. The system will be more simple and inexpensive as the number of conductors is substantially reduced. The number of connections is also reduced. In these prior known lighting control systems, however, the lamp or its contact terminal is not provided with electronics facilitating the independent "intelligent" operation thereof for fully exploiting the benefits of the system.